1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device for a vertical connection of two components, in particular for a pivot connection of ceiling-mounted medical supply units, in particular of ceiling-mounted medical stands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ceiling-mounted medical stands are provided for overhead mounting of medical equipment, such as medical monitors, respirators, syringe pumps, etc. They are, for example, used in operating rooms or intensive-care units, etc. for accommodation of the systems required for operations, intensive care or examination of a patient. Since all of the supply lines for electric current, compressed air, oxygen, and other medical gases, etc. can be routed from the ceiling into the ceiling-mounted stands where they can be connected directly to the equipment, the necessity of placing the cables on the floor is avoided and the risk of stumbling over cables that are lying on the floor can, thus, be eliminated.
Ceiling-mounted stands consist of a column and at least one horizontal swinging arm that are mounted to the ceiling via a pivot connection such that they can be turned, and of an equipment carrier, also called stand head, that is provided to accommodate the necessary connections and devices. The pivoted arm permits the ceiling-mounted stand to be swung across any radius desired, thus facilitating access the patient or adjustment of an optimum working position. Coming out of the ceiling, all cables and supply lines are routed down into the ceiling-mounted stand where they are placed and from where they are routed through the pivot connection and the arm and to the stand head. The ceiling-mounted stand may also comprise two arms that are coupled to each other such that they can be pivoted.
The pivot connections must be able to carry the total weight of the ceiling-mounted stand, including the stand head and the equipment accommodated therein. Any tearing apart of the pivot connection must, under any and all circumstances, be avoided since, otherwise, the ceiling-mounted stand would fall down, maybe causing considerable personal injury and material damage.